


The Very Best Thing

by Saraste



Series: FICMAS 2020 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficmas, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Regina is instructing Emma in how to make gingerbread cookies.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: FICMAS 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Very Best Thing

'Then you roll it, like this…' Regina instructed. Her hands were on Emma's and her body was pressing against hers from the back, distracting and wonderful and just a bit inappropriate, just a little. Good thing they were alone.

Emma blew a strand hair out of her eyes, only to have it land right back where it started, escaping her braid, helpfully put into her hair by Regina’s sure hands. 'I _know_ how to roll dough, Regina,' she said, a little exasperated.

'Do you?' It was a challenge, a flirt, a tease.

Both of them knew that Regina was the better cook by far, especially with baking, but she had still insisted that Emma participate. 

Emma would have been happy enough to just press the cookie cutters into dough, but no. Not that she minded terribly about the way it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside to have Regina pressing all up against her and guide her, it felt both innocent and not at all innocent all at once.

'I do,' Emma finally remembered to counter, her thoughts having been scrambled by Regina's closeness and her playful tone. She smiled. They had gotten so far, gained so much: trust and love and all that it entailed, a happy ending of their own making. Something to keep and grasp and cherish.

'I believe that you might… and now we flip, and flour!'

It was unbearably domestic and really the best thing, the very best thing ever in her life, to have Regina like this, teasing and sweet and domestic, soft.

Emma had never been happier.  
  



End file.
